


有毒的日子

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pepper's badass, With Tony in it, slightly hurt Tony, the building exploded
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 當 Jarvis 叫她看電視時，她預期的是她可以處理的事情，比如 Tony 製造了一個公關噩夢、或是股價下跌，而不是史塔克工業的實驗室在冒煙的畫面，還正是幾小時之前她叫 Tony 去視察的那個。這個畫面抽空了她體內的氧氣，就像爬樓梯的時候，你以為還有一階，然而你的腳只踩進空中、你感覺自己正在墜落。那種不確定的感覺有點像，只有這次地下沒有堅實的地面，再也沒有了。





	有毒的日子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Poisoned Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138133) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



> 什麼鬼標題*

如果沒有 Jarvis，Pepper 根本不會發現。

「Potts 小姐，」他說，平時冷靜明理的嗓音摻雜了一些好像是恐慌的東西，好像她覺得 Tony 會給他的 AI 寫入恐慌的選項一樣。「我想妳該看看這個。」

頭上的電視機開啟，Pepper 一邊分神讀著她正在歸檔的文書作業，因為在這時候，她仍然沒想到有什麼事可能會出問題。你永遠不知道什麼時候你的生活將要改變，因為你永遠無法預知有壞事要發生。總是你想也沒想過的事情，好比你以為會從新聞裡聽到股價下跌或研發意外時，結果你看到了一個史塔克工業實驗室窗口冒出濃煙的畫面， 正是 Pepper 好不容易哄騙 Tony 去視察的那個實驗室。

看見這個畫面就好像爬樓梯爬累了的一個瞬間，你以為還有一階，但你的腳只碰到了空氣，而在那一秒你會感覺恐慌、以為自己正在墜落。 只是這一次，她不會碰到地面、不會意識到自己是安全的，只有她，獨自站在這座巨塔裡，意識到自己所有的責任感和善意可能把 Tony 推向了死亡。

「他在裡面嗎？」她開始想所有她必須撥打的電話、所有她必須開始處理的公關傷害，所有她必須對董事會進行的安撫。她的手機螢幕因為 Stane 來電亮了起來，但她不理它，她希望為 Tony 的來電保持線路暢通。

_他會打給妳。_ 她想，緊抓著手機，但他沒打來。她於是改看著電視，看見緊急應變人員聚集起來，但是沒有進去。 _他隨時會走出那扇門，因為 Tony Stark 不是那種會死掉的人。 他太煩人了、不會這麼輕易放棄的。_

「我無法確定。」Jarvis 的聲音裡肯定含有某些壓力、或恐慌、或焦慮之類，某些不在他的初始程式碼裡，但不由得在看顧 Tony 的這麼多年間學起來的。「先生一直未能與我聯繫上。」

「他沒事的。」有一會兒，她希望 Jarvis 是真的，這樣他就可以代她控制情況。她可以退後一步、隨心所欲地哭、把自己鎖在客房裡，一寸一吋細看爆炸的畫面，讓一個真的知道自己在做什麼的人領導，因為 Pepper 雖然講得頭頭是道，但大多數時候，她都是最迷惘的那個人。「他總是會沒事。」

他總是會沒事。這是唯一支撐她的原因，因為她看過上百次 Tony 淌進愚蠢的渾水，然後毫髮無傷地脫身。他捲進酒吧的幹架、喝下多於一般人承受量的酒精、爬上賽車的支架、雙手卡進機器，並且把隔週的時間都花在治療燒傷上。

Tony 會沒事的，她知道，而且坐在這裡盯著電視對他沒有幫助。Pepper 有工作要做，而且她發誓不會讓他失望。

「喂，我是 Potts 小姐。」她對著手機厲聲說道，一邊翻身敲擊電腦、清掉 Tony 接下來幾天的行程，以防萬一。她未來一個月都得對此進行的 災害控制 。「到底發生了什麼鬼？」

 

 

 

經過一連串漫長又令人沮喪的通話後，她終於明白沒有人知道發生了什麼事。

他們無法聯繫到裡面的任何人、他們不知道是什麼引發了火災，甚至不知道那到底只是火災還是某種有毒物品爆炸、有沒有人受傷、有沒有人死亡，不知道 Tony Stark，這一代最偉大的心志，是不是平安。

Pepper 討厭不知道，所以她打給 Happy，試著在這個房子裡等待，讓 Jarvis 一遍又一遍地告訴她同樣的事情： _沒有新的資訊、緊急救援人員正在努力進入大樓、先生仍未聯繫任何人、去電是沒有意義的，Potts 小姐，我從消息來源得知他的電話已經關機。_

這才是真正讓她動起來的事情，因為 Tony 的手機不可能關機、或沒電。那個東西對 Tony 來說就和他的手一樣重要。如果他的手機不能正常運作，那也不會是因為電量耗盡，而會是因為電池燒壞了。

「沒錯。」坐在這裡等待一通永遠不會來的電話是沒有意義的。而且她不想在擔心 Tony 安危的時候，還要把整個下午花在阻擋記者。「Jarvis，打給 Happy。」Pepper 盯著自己的倒影，倒影在窗上回盯著她，紅紅的眼睛、一團糟的頭髮、和蒼白的臉，她開始讓自己重新振作起來—— 重綁頭髮、補妝、喝一口咖啡，然後微笑。如果 Tony 不能堅強，她會代替他。「我需要他載我一程。」

 

 

 

「妳確定嗎？」Happy 早已準備好要載她去見 Tony，因為他愛這個人，幾乎和她一樣、甚至更多。他毫無抱怨地在路上穿梭、超速，但現在盯著警笛和黃色警戒帶構成的牆，他違法的意願似乎已經煙消雲散了。「他們叫我們待在後面應該是有原因的。」

應該是。汽車會造成塞車、會阻擋消防員和救護車、會害人們死掉。不過，只有一個人的話，就不會阻礙任何事了。

「你留在這裡。找個地方停，等我電話。盡量不要被擋住。」那是最慘的，如果被某些開賓士的混蛋記者並排停車毀了她的緊急逃生路線。「我要進去了。」

Happy 在後視鏡裡對上她的眼睛，看起來想要爭辯但還是決定算了，他停車，讓她爬出去。

「妳不能進去！」一個金髮記者抓住了 Pepper 的手臂，她腦中已經停止運作的部分認出她是 Tony 曾在派對後或酒後帶回家的女孩。Pepper 不確定自己知不知道她的名字。有太多人要追踪了。「裡面可能有毒！」

在 Pepper 的人生裡，毒氣曾經足以讓她留在路障後面、安全地等待，但那是在她遇見 Tony Stark 之前的事了。現在，她的人生在追逐奇想、魯莽的危險，而不是仔細勾選和有組織的待辦事項清單。這個人生很混亂，奮力通過警察路障去見他是現在唯一有意義的事。

「隨便。」她突然想起了這個女孩對她和 Tony 的抨擊，說她是女權的擋箭牌、為 Tony Stark 這種爛人工作。當時，Pepper 懶得糾正她，但現在，她有點想告訴她，他是個勇敢、聰明、善良的人，他只是受傷了，只是這樣，他只是試圖用喝酒、性愛、和工作狂歡來掩蓋所有的痛苦。但是當你深入了解事情的核心，其實他是那種會讓你想要穿越不可見的毒素、好看看他是否安好的人。更別說他此刻可能已經被燒脆了。「我要把握這個機會。」

反正，她很確定 Tony 會幫她付醫院的開銷。

 

  
  
  
這件事故發生後幾天，當人們看過了錄影、檢查過照片，Pepper 將登上頭條。

這一刻開啟了她的整個職業生涯，是真的，建立了她鐵娘子的名聲，她不會被任何人的狗屎爛蛋打敗、即使是 Tony's Stark。當全國都以為這間公司毀了，她能單槍匹馬地讓它維持營運。

從警察路障到建築物之間，她是唯一在動作的點。她稍後會看到新聞，看到自己是黑色混凝土之間唯一的一點淡粉色、看到自己從未回頭的模樣。真的，她記得自己嚇壞了，想著自己有多麼蠢、想著這有多危險甚至違法、想著即使到了那棟樓，她也沒辦法幫助 Tony。但她還有工作要做的念頭掩蓋了所有，該死，包括了要在三天內讓 Tony 出席會議，而如果那些消防員不動起來那就不可能發生了。

（沒有毒霧、或會灼傷皮膚的化學物質。Jarvis 保證過。）

她抵達警察聚集處時，他們一開始沒有注意到她。穿制服的男人很少會注意到助理，但當她站在他們中間並且盯著建築物，他們也別無選擇。「嘿，女士。」她不想談論這個藍衣服男人的壞話，但這人看起來很粗魯。他讓她想起了老家的體育老師，從不讓女孩參加他的蠢棒球賽，因為他說女性不擅長運動。 「妳來這幹嘛？」

「我找負責人，」她把太陽鏡推到頭上。「我想不是你吧？」

的確不是。是另外一個更年輕、笑得更親切的男人，當她向他展示實驗室裡保存的記錄時，他真的在聽她說話。她說這些都不是化學物質、都不會是毒氣彈、也不會爆炸。她說這是一場普通的火災，就像他們日復一日對抗的其他火災一樣，而且他們打破那扇門並拯救她的老闆會比較安全。

Pepper 這麼告訴他，盡量不要讓她的手顫抖、或讓她的聲音洩漏她有多擔心，希望她看起來只是一個處理公務的普通女商人。他們不需要知道她只是個助理，並且不應該像管理者一樣了解這座建築。

「你們聽到了這個女人說的了。」第一個和她說話的男人現在似乎更有興趣於聽她說話了，因為他要打破一扇門、或者進行他們消防員做的什麼工作。「進去吧！」

  
  
  


Pepper 不想看著，所以她持續講著電話，這些通話隨著時間經過愈來愈興奮。

「妳知道妳上電視了嗎？」這通是她姐姐打來的，是喪禮後她們第一次對話。「說真的，妳到底在做什麼？」

Pepper 阻止自己掛斷電話。「做我的工作。」

「但妳上電視了！」她講得好像這是什麼了不起的事，然而 Pepper 每個禮拜都會上電視，雖然是躲在 Tony 背後。「揮揮手！」

這次 Pepper 真的掛斷了，但是為了接另一通電話。

「Stane，我現在很忙，所以如果有什麼事，你得快點講。」她並不是真的有什麼事要做。她在這片建築殘骸裡做不了什麼事，但她目前還不打算離開，除非讓她見到 Tony，不管是死是活。最好是活的。

「我知道。」他聽起來很冷靜，但有點生氣。「妳可以抬起頭來看看嗎？」

她抬起頭來。當她抬起頭來，煙霧散開了一點，勉強能看見有一群人聚集在屋頂上，每個人都揮著手。

而最前面的那個人似乎正盯著她，揮舞著那條華麗的橘色領帶，就是早上她試著勸他改變心意、於是他故意繫上好惹她生氣的那條領帶。

「他沒事。」她仍在和 Stane 通話。「他還活著！」

「是啊，那個混蛋還活著。」她發覺 Stane 其實在…… 吃東西，而且可能根本沒離開過他的位子。「告訴他，有一堆事情等著他解釋，可以嗎？」

 

 

 

她沒有要他解釋，但他在去醫院的途中自己說了起來，在與漂亮的醫護人員調情、和告訴 Pepper 發生什麼事之間來回切換。

「我是說，本來一切都很好。只是之前實驗室技術人員的字寫得太醜，我們以為是 7 的、其實是 1，然後就…… 砰！」他比了一個爆炸的手勢，讓點滴掉到了地上。他沮喪地瞪著點滴，Pepper 想著他是不是撞到頭了，因為他看起來真的很難過。「火。到處都是。」

結果那是爆炸，不是火災，也就是說 Pepper 騙了那個警察主管，不過呢。又沒人受傷。

Tony 設法救出了所有人。他很擅長處理實驗室的緊急情況，主要是因為他從 12 歲就開始自己處理化學灼傷、火災、割傷、外洩，沒錯，還有爆炸。在真的燒起來之前，他就讓所有人都離開了房間，接下來只要清除擋住樓梯的一些殘骸，很輕鬆就能一路走到屋頂，直升機就是飛到那裡去接他們。

Tony 其實是唯一受傷的人。他的呼吸聲變得很好笑，帶著一點嘰嘎響的雜音，醫護人員也告訴 Pepper 他的肋骨瘀血了。總而言之，臥床休息一段時間後他應該就會好起來（這是 Tony Stark唯一無法承受的事），然後一切都會沒事。

（好吧，除了實驗室損失的數千美元設備，不過管他的。Pepper 可以用 Tony 的錢買更多回來。）

「我很高興你沒事。」他們還不知道損失的程度。他們不知道有沒有其他人在較低樓層受傷。不知道 Pepper 的臉在美國各地的電視上傳播、說她是 Tony Stark 的左右手，到了他出院時，她將不僅被當作是助理。「我好擔心。」

一如既往，Tony 看來不知所措。「我會好起來的。」他笨拙地伸手去握住她的手。「我跟妳說過不會讓妳去找別的工作。妳被綁在我這了。」

以前，那句話可能會讓她感覺恐慌、或者至少會害怕。但現在這句話只是說出事實，是某種真正的、實在的東西，讓她覺得自己的雙腳回到了地面上。

「很好。」她允許自己花一點時間微笑，足以讓自己消化他的樣子，傷痕累累、呼吸聲仍然很好笑，但不要緊，她會和他在一起。然後她將注意力轉移到語音信箱、電子郵件、和未讀的訊息，大部分是 Rhodey 傳來的。這將是一個漫長的夜晚，甚至這一個禮拜都會很漫長，這段時間 Pepper 會想要辭職、但絕不會真的辭，而且她會一遍又一遍地告訴自己，她這麼做是因為這是她的工作，而不是因為她很在意。完全不是。

「我得走了。」她彎下腰，手放在他身上的時間比正常的長了一點。強迫自己離開的時候，她發現護理人員正盯著她，好像她看到了什麼不該看的東西。也許她真的看到了。 Pepper 不再確定什麼事是安全的、什麼事是危險的。「我會盡快回來陪你，好嗎？」

（因為她知道，雖然擁有這麼多財產、智商、和影響力，Tony 卻錯過了生活中那些重要的事，例如有人在醫院握著他的手。沒有人應該不顧正常生活，獨自與機器為伍。）

「我很期待。」他咳嗽起來，肩膀因為奮力呼吸而震動，而 Pepper 轉開了，因為看著他受一丁點苦都讓她傷心。「有人要照顧我。」

總有人要。她認為那應該是個願意走過毒霧去找他的人，她是不會承認自己幹了這種事的。反正總有人要照顧他就是了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram：@olive.writes.fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> * 原作者自己說的，我只是照翻……


End file.
